1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a server cluster and a control mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blade server is optimized with modular design to reduce the physical space and energy to a minimum and further simplify the server configuration. The operation of the blade server relies on manual operation, or, the administrator can turn off the power with a baseboard management controller (BMC) operated by a remote-end management server. The aforementioned mechanism must use a remote-end management server and a baseboard management controller, so the cost of the blade serve cannot be effectively reduced.